dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar of Nature (3.5e Monster)
This entity stands tall, towering above the rest of the world, it's body composed of thick, ancient wood, and encased in the most verdant, glorious flowers, moss, grass, vines, and plants that anyone has ever seen. The ground at it's feet grows thick with undergrowth as it stares at the world, its jagged jaw shut tight. A tiny bird alights on it's shoulder, giving a real sense of the scale of this creature. An avatar of nature is the embodiment of the verdant forests of the world, of the groves that grow rampant, beyond civilizations reach, of the animals who run across the plains, of the weather high above the mountains, of the flocks of birds who fill the sky, and of every voice that cannot be silenced. It is not known what makes an avatar of nature come into being, but they tend to be unstoppable when they do, overturning any matter of artifice that threatens the harmony of the natural world, and defending the sway of existance with inescapable might. Combat For the most part, living, breathing creatures have nothing to fear from an avatar of nature, as it will mostly just veiw them as parts of nature. Though, those who seek to topple nature, and build the engine of artifice upon it's shoulders, or bathe in the death and destruction that they bring, have reason to fear an avatar of nature, as it will attack such things on sight. For such a case, an avatar of nature usually keeps bear's endurance, bull's strength, cat's grace, and greater magic fang active on themselves all the time, and, when heading into battle, will usually open with a quickened hold monster (or a mass hold monster, should they feel it necessary), before overflowing and charging into combat. Avatar Traits: Good fortitude, reflex, and will saves, immune to mind-affecting effects. (Ex): An avatar of nature is an embodiment of the unavoidable progress of nature, and it's basic unstoppablility, and is treated as being two size categories larger for the purpose of size dependant rolls and effects. An avatar of nature can also take 10 on concentration checks. (Su): An avatar of nature is, by it's sheer existance, a font of life, that can overwhelm any boundary, overfill any container, and burst any seam. An avatar of nature can, as a free action, overflow, granting it a +10 bonus to it's strength score. When an avatar of nature overflows, the world around it begins to eplode with life, plants beginning to snake through cracks in the ground, moss encasing everything in an instant, and making all ground within 100 feet of the avatar instantly become difficult terrain for everyone but the avatar itself, and other plants. Additionally, if the avatar chooses to, it can remain standing still while it overflows. If it chooses to do so, then it gains soft cover after one round. If it chooses to remain still even after this, then it gains total cover after a single additional round, as trees begin encasing it. If it chooses to move after his overflowing has granted it total cover, or soft cover, then it loses that cover, and must begin standing still once again, in order to recover it. An avatar can overflow for up 10 rounds at a time, but, after it has finished overflowing, it cannot begin overflowing again for another 10 minutes. Plant Traits: Immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and polymorphing; not subject to critical hits or mind-affecting effects. Poison (Ex): Injury, fortitude DC 42, initial and secondary damage 1d6 str and dex. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Atonement, Animate Plants, Barkskin, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Call Lightning Storm'' (DC 21), Calm Animals (DC 18), Cat's Grace, Charm Animal (DC 18), Control Weather, Control Winds (DC 21), Create Water, Entangle (DC 18), Find the Path, Freedom of Movement, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Magic Fang, Gust of Wind (DC 19), Hold Monster (DC 19), Ice Storm, Ironwood, Know Direction, Liveoak, Purify Food and Drink, Pass without Trace, Reincarnate, Repel Metal or Stone, Sleet Storm, Wind Wall; 3/day—''Awaken, Quickened Hold Monster'' (DC 19), Quickened Sleet Storm, Whirlwind (DC 25); 1/day—''Shambler, Mass Hold Monster'' (DC 23). Caster level 25th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Telepathy: An avatar of nature can communicate telepathically with any other creature within 100 feet. The avatar has a unique form of telepathy, and can converse with any living thing, even things that have no actual minds or understanding of communication, such as most oozes, or normal plants, such as trees. An avatar of nature, however, cannot communicate with unliving things, such as undead, even if they are intelligent. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster